Smosh & Friends Adventures
by Crbob100
Summary: When Anthony discovers something weird in a smoshgames video, Ian, Anthony, Mari, Lasercorn, Jovenshire, Sohinki, Pewdiepie, and Tobuscus go on the adventure of a lifetime to solve the mystery. When that's all over and done with, who knows what could happen? My first fanfic. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

There were once two men named Ian and Anthony. They were a YouTube group called Smosh. Every friday, Smosh would delight millions of fans with their new videos.

But even when it wasn't friday, fans could get their Smosh fix. They had three side channels: ianh, shutupcartoons, and smoshgames. Through these channels, they had made a few friends. Namely, Mari, Lasercorn, Jovenshire, and Sohinki.

Besides these four, they were also friends with the creator of the most subscribed channel on YouTube: Pewdiepie. Pewdiepie was a huge gaming channel, mainly playing horror games. Pewdiepie was also friends with another popular YouTuber: Tobuscus.

Tobuscus played many games, with his two most popular series being Minecraft and Happy Wheels.

However, these eight famous YouTubers were about to go on the adventure of a lifetime.


	2. Vidcon 2013

Ian and Anthony were at Vidcon 2013. For many years, they had come here, filming their weekly show, Lunchtime w/ Smosh, and just having a good time talking with their fans.

But this year was different. They had their newly found smoshgames channel. They decided to play a little Scribblenauts Unlimited for their fans. They would be filming it to put on smoshgames for anyone that couldn't make it to Vidcon.

Their video was normal enough, with the highlight being the "Pewdiebomb", which was Pewdiepie jumping behind them and waving his arms around. But other then that, it was just like any other Smosh video, or so it seemed.

I know this chapter was short. The story is still getting set up. The chapters will get longer.


	3. The Mysterious Image

That night, Ian and Anthony did their normal editing and uploaded the video under the name "SCRIBBLENAUTS AT VIDCON (Gametime w/ Smosh)". People started watching it immediately.

The next day, Anthony was checking his e-mail while Ian was driving home. He saw a lot of comments on "SCRIBBLENAUTS AT VIDCON (Gametime w/ Smosh)", and almost every single one of them had a timestamp for 4:03. Anthony was curious to see why everyone was so interested in this time, so he brought up the video on his YouTube app.

It started out with the normal animation sequence, with the star coming in and cartoony images of Ian and Anthony sliding in from the sides. Then the Gametime w/ Smosh logo slid up from the bottom. The whole time, the intro music was playing.

"Hey!" Ian said.

Anthony paused the video. "Yeah?" he asked.

"If you're going to watch something, put in your headphones," Ian said. "It's distracting me from driving."

"Oh, okay," Anthony responded. He grabbed his headphones and plugged them into his phone. Then he resumed the video.

The intro ended. "What's up, everybody?" Ian asked the audience. "Welcome back to another episode of Gametime w/ Smosh!"

Anthony started, "Today we are going to be playing Scribblenauts Unlimited LIVE at ..."

Anthony just fast forwarded to 4:03 and paused the video. It was right after the Pewdiebomb and Anthony had just reacted, while Ian hadn't noticed yet. He thought he saw something on the screen, but his phone was so small, that he couldn't see it that well. He decided to look at it on his computer when they got back home.


	4. Calling Pewdiepie

Anthony was still curious about the video, but more then that, he was hungry. He pulled out his headphones. "Hey, Ian. I'm hungry. Could you stop at the Taco Bell up there?"

"What is your obsession with Mexican food?" asked Ian.

"Duh! I'm Mexican!" Anthony jokingly said in reference to one of their earlier videos, "Anthony is Mexican".

Ian just started laughing. "My donkey is river waffle big sausage fat!" Ian said as another reference. Then he pulled into the drive through. Ian got a burrito, and Anthony got a taco. They ate on the way home and Anthony got tired so he fell asleep.

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake. "Hey Anthony, we're back," Ian said. Anthony opened his eyes. "Hey, thanks dude." He got out of the car and walked inside.

"Hey man," Ian yawned. "I'm going to bed. All that driving really made me tired."

"Okay, dude," Anthony said. As Ian went to his room, Anthony pulled out his computer. He looked up the Scribblenauts video and went back to 4:03. He could see the thing sort of better, but not really. Then Anthony thought that Pewdiepie might know what it was, considering it was there immediately after he left. Anthony pulled his cell phone back out and called Pewdiepie.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Pewds," Anthony said. He then explained what had happened to Pewdiepie.

"No, I don't know about anything," Pewdiepie said. "But maybe I could look at it, too. What was the name of that video?"

"'SCRIBBLENAUTS AT VIDCON (Gametime w/ Smosh)'," Anthony answered.

"Thanks," there was the sound of a keyboard clicking and a little bit of music. "All right, let me just fast forward to... where?" Pewdiepie asked.

"4:03," was Anthony's quick reply.

"All right," said Pewdiepie. "And... fast forwarding... there we go..." Silence.

"Pewds?" Anthony asked. "Pewds, are you still there?"

Pewdiepie's only response was, "Oh my god."


End file.
